Can't Help Myself JohnKat oneshot updated
by xMidnightxInkX
Summary: Just some random smut I started writing... I may add more... so ya... NSFW **UPDATED**


**Hey I started writing this as just a one-shot, but I got about to where I think it's like halfway point... and completely got stuck... so feel free to give me all the feedback and ideas you wish, I will include everything... unless it doesn't make sense in the story... then I'll use it else where**

****THIS HAS BEEN UPDATED****

* * *

Karkat ran his claw tipped fingers up the outside of John's jeans pressing against the visible bulge, savoring the whimpered moan the human produced in response. HIs yellow and red cat like eyes fixed on John's face, tracing over every detail. The way John's sky blue eyes were half lidded, darkened by his desperate want and need. The way his lips parted allowing his breath to escape in ragged pants, whimpers and moans of desire and pleasure. The way his cheeks flushed, red reaching all the way to the tips of his ears. How his ruffled black hair, messier than usual, fell around his face. Karkat didn't understand how but John managed to look adorably derpy and irresistibly sexy. Even his stupid buck teeth and dorky glasses looked unbelievably sexy.

Unable to help himself, Karkat leaned forward to kiss those parted lips. Thrilling in the flavor as he deepened the kiss, John granting him access with a deliciously eager moan. The troll wasted little time, already gliding his tongue playfully across John's. John happily followed Karkat's lead desperate for more, moaning into the troll's mouth again. Despite being muffled the vibrations, taste, and wet hot friction sent Karkat's mind over the edge.

Unresisted he had John flat on the bed in moments, only breaking the kiss to graze his sharp teeth along John's bottom lip. The human replied with a whimper of both pleasure and pain when Karkat's razor-like teeth tugged on his lip. The iron taste and rusty smell of blood filled the troll's senses, as his teeth sliced into the soft skin.  
Tenderly, almost as if to apologize, he ran his tongue over the wound. Carefully lapping away at the metallic salty flavor of the human's blood before shifting, trailing his mouth teasingly down John's jawline.

John gasped feeling Karkat's teeth brush sharply across his throat, surely leaving thin tendrils of blood as he continued to move lower still. Karkat sucked at John's collarbone, running his over the soft human skin, enjoying the sweet yet salty flavor of it, drawing a long pleasured moan from John.

"Enjoying yourself?" Karkat said breathily smirking against John's neck, too intoxicated by the moment to make his words sound teasing.

The way the troll's mouth moved made sparks dance across John's nerves, and he groaned as he felt Karkat grind against him.

Karkat ghosted his hands down John's shirt claws gingerly tracing over him nipples, making John's back arch in pleasure. Every sound John made as Karkat tasted, teased, and played with his body only made the troll that much more aroused. He loved knowing he could make John beg and scream in lust and ecstasy. He loved that John would let Karkat touch, stroke, lick, scratch, and fuck him, however he wished. Never complaining for more than a few seconds that something hurt, before the troll found his sweet spots and euphoria set in, making the most intoxicating sounds in response to what Karkat did.

Grinding his hips forward again Karkat elated in one such sound, his bulge throbbing with want of release, both from his constricting pants and his desire to fuck John senseless… Of course the troll knew he had to control himself, he might have been getting desperate, but that didn't mean he would pass up teasing John until he was a trembling puddle of pleasure.

Despite the troll's desire to draw everything out, to make it all last as long as he could, his body continued to whine in protest. Letting out a purr-like growl, lacking any edge of annoyance, Karkat ran his hands lower across John's chest. Even though John wasn't the fittest human, actually quite scrawny with barely any muscle, the troll didn't care. As his palms glided down the cloth covered chest he wanted nothing more than to tear the shirt away. He wanted to rake his claws across the soft, pale peach colored skin, striping it with darker streaks, red with blood wherever he broke the skin. He wanted to lick and suck and bite and tease every inch of that deliciously soft skin.

Rather than tearing the shirt away as he wanted, knowing John would be upset afterwards if he did, Karkat slid his hands up under the shirt, hooking the hem with his thumbs, pulling it up as his hands went higher.

Understanding what Karkat was doing, John shifted, lifting his back slightly off the bed to make it easier. However once the troll had revealed enough of John's sensitive chest and sides, he abandoned the shirt. Slightly confused John went to finish pulling the shirt off, when sharp troll claws danced down his exposed sides, making his body twitch, squirm, and writhe half-trying to stop his skin from being scratched and tickled. His eyes wide in surprise, his startled squeak half strangled as he panted, whimpered, and finally moaned. His hands clutching at the bed sheets, his shirt abandoned again, pulled up to his shoulders.

"Kar…Kar…Karkat… That… Oh my god! Aaah!" John stammered trying to catch his breath, when the troll started teasing one of John's nipples in his mouth, claw-tipped fingers playing across the other in seconds.

His eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched again, as the ecstatic sparks of pleasure set his veins on fire. John's erection dying to be released from his too tight pants, and he pressed his hips up hard against Karkat to let him know. The moans he already was making became deeper as he felt in return how hard the troll also was.

Smiling, his tongue still assaulting John's nipple, he pressed back, grinding their erections together even more, groaning in pleasure against John's bare chest.

Not caring anymore Karkat's hands abandoned their slow teasing down John's body, now fumbling in desperation with the button and zipper of the human's pants. He made a low satisfied hiss as he heard the zipper glide smoothly down, before sliding his hand into the pants, rubbing John roughly through his underwear.

His eyes going wide before rolling back in his head, John cried out in pleasure, his head falling back uselessly onto a pillow. Panting and gasping for air between his loud whimpers and moans, his body spasming as waves of incredible sensations ran through him.  
"Oohh! Ooh god! Mmmnn! Pleasee Karkaaaat! Touch me already! Eee!" He gasped out as he moaned louder, Karkat's hand already slipping under the waistband of his underwear before he even finished speaking.

Karkat stroked John's cock with carefully rhythmic motions, thrilling in every pant, moan, whimper, and gasp as he worked John almost to his breaking point before pulling his hand away.

John whined in protest wanting his troll-lover to go back, when Karkat suddenly was tugging at John's pants, trying to pull them lower. John's hands replaced the troll's in seconds, pulling the offending articles down, sighing in relief at no longer being bound by the unforgiving fabric. Then he finished pulling off his shirt which had been abandoned earlier, now completely naked for Karkat to trace his hungry eyes over. Normally John would have been too nervous or self-conscious to even consider stripping so shamelessly, but right now he was far too aroused to properly give a fuck about being embarrassed.

While John had been stripping away his hinder some clothing, so had Karkat. The troll had climbed off the bed to remove his own shirt, pants, and underwear letting them fall unceremoniously to the floor, moaning appreciatively as the pressure restricting his bulge vanished with them. His eyes never left John except when he'd pulled his shirt up over his head, and now he let them run across every inch of John's exposed skin, lingering on the flushed erect dick of his human-lover. A thin mewling moan escaping the troll's lips as he remembered exactly how he knew it would feel to lick and suck its tip, the amazing sounds produced as he sucked John off, and the delicious salty flavor of hot cum filling his mouth. Before those thoughts had finished running through Karkat's mind, another fought for his attention. The way John's mouth felt sucking on the troll's bulge. How his tongue danced and wrestled with the three slender tentacles, as if making out with them. How he stroked his tongue against the underside of Karkat's penis, sucking and licking the tip.

Moaning with want Karkat climbed back onto the bed straddling John, crushing their mouths together, not even waiting to be let in.

John moaned his mouth being invaded, Karkat sucking at his tongue shamelessly suggestive, making his cheeks flush deeper. His brain finally acknowledged how close their naked bodies were, before going blank the moment Karkat's fingers wrapped around his cock and pulled down. John broke the kiss with another cry of pleasure, as Karkat pumped him with steady even strokes, occasionally running a clawed fingertip over John's tip, spreading the precum, making him squirm. "Ooh god! Mmmmmmnn! Karkat! Aaaaah!"

Karkat shifted to trail his mouth down John's neck, over his collarbone, tracing his tongue over each rib continuing to move lower. The troll's tongue sent electricity across John's skin, inhaling sharply as Karkat sucked and licked his abdomen, still moving relentlessly lower.

Karkat shifted his weight again as he slid himself backwards more, his mouth ghosting over John's hip down to his inner thigh, stopping only to hook John's legs up onto his shoulders earning a whine and startled squeak. Sucking tenderly at John's inner thigh he slid himself forward again moving slowly to give John plenty of warning, before licking up his throbbing erection, groaning at its salty sweet taste. He circled his tongue over the tip, savoring in the delicious flavor of precum, before sliding his tongue back down John's length.

John whimpered and squirmed in pleasure as the troll's tongue relentlessly teased him, licking up his cock from base to tip, with slow wet strokes.  
Karkat kept up his teasing licks, acting like John's swollen manhood was the most delicious popsicle in the world that he never ever wanted to finish. He ran his tongue back up again, thrilling in the whispers and breathy moans his lover was making while he played with the tip. Every sound that escaped John's lips encouraging him to do more.

John's breath hitched when he felt Karkat run his hot wet tongue deliberately over his leaking tip again, focusing on rubbing the slit.  
"Fuck..." John panted breathlessly, unable to think clearly as the troll continued teasing him.

Cautiously Karkat slid his mouth around the head of John's throbbing dick, making him groan. "Oooh... Yes, Karkat please... Nnnng..."  
Lost in the overwhelming sensations of Karkat's heat, John arched up trying to push further into the troll's mouth, squeaking when razor-sharp teeth grazed accidentally across his delicate skin.

Karkat pulled his mouth away, taking his time to move carefully so his teeth barely brushed the soft flesh. He fought the urge to smirk when John whined, until he was sure there wasn't any danger of injuring him with the sharp points.  
Looking up his yellow and red eyes met John's, electricity dancing pleasantly down his spine seeing the human's normally sky blue eyes darkened by lust and desire. "Please Karkat..." John said in a barely audible whisper, willing the troll to return.

Karkat moaned softly hearing the lust dripping in John's voice, sending another wave of pleasure through his alien body. Without needing any more encouragement the troll moved back, this time making sure to sheath his knife-edge teeth with his lips.  
Even then he was still worried about accidently hurting John, that as he took his lover's penis back into his mouth he tried not to wince at the pressure forcing his teeth roughly into his own skin. It wasn't hard to distract himself though, once he could feel and taste John in his mouth, it was all he could focus on.

When John felt Karkat slide further down on him than before, engulfing his dick in his incredible wet heat, making him moan and buck up, only to feel clawed hands against his hips, his troll-lover pressing him into the mattress, trying to hold him in place with his own weight. It was obvious which teen was leading, and that John would have to wait for his turn… Which he didn't mind one bit. After all, Karkat Vantas was the single greatest leader that John knew…


End file.
